Zeus (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Long time ago in planet Terra, cruel titan Kronos ruled the planet with an iron fist. He has hundred years past overthrow his own father Uranus with no reason. Maybe he wanted rule or then he was just a power hungry maniac. He had sliced his father and thrown his remains to great ocean. Kronus thought that his rule was absolute and he will rule forever, but old woman aka oracle has predicted that his own children will overthrow Kronus someday. After hearing this Kronus begin eat all his children which where born. Rhea however, his wife couldn`t bear this, so she gave her last birth in random cave and let her mother Gaia raise his son to adulthood. Gaia told how Kronus rised for power being power hungry and greedy titan. Gaia warned and wish that this never would happen Zeus. After growing to adult Zeus challenged his father for battle of power and rule. Zeus manage to free his siblings from Kronus stomach cutting him with his own scythe. Later he freed Cyclops and Hekatonkheires from Tartarus to aid in battle. The great war of ten years or Titanomachy lasted as name says ten long years until titans finally falls to their knees and beg for surrender from Zeus. Few titans Zeus spared and rest he threw to deepest depth of Tartarus, for punish their crime for siding with his tyrant father Kronus. After war Gaia visited in private and asked for Zeus could he help bring back Uranus, who was in pieces shattered around great ocean in eight pieces. Final piece his heart was in Kronos scythe and also prevents Uranus for regenerating and reforming himself, which now Zeus holds in his hands. Zeus let his own ideology overcome his mind and decline offer, because he wanted rule planet Terra with his own way. With this threat Gaia retreat for hundred years and gave birth new race of titans, gigants. They challenged Olympus to fight for their rulership for planet Terra and for scythe of Kronos for Uranus return. Olympus fought hard back and where almost defeated, but thanks to Athena and Zeus demigod son Hercules they defeated Gigants in fierce battle and banish them to Tartarus to keep company titans. Next hard battle was against last great titan and last son of Gaia was Typhon. All other gods expect Athena and Hermes has fled from scene and faced Typhoon alone with Zeus. This battle would end bad, because Zeus was badly injured and cannot continue figth for long. Their rescue was however Hercules who had sword of Zeus with him, with this they manage to defeat Typhon by struck sword of Zeus one of his tentacles to hold it place. Hermes and Athena distracted Typhon while Hercules used his most powerful punch to bring Typhon to ground and lastly Zeus threw death mountain over Typhon. After seeing this Gaia retreat somewhere hiding and crying for his own grandson actions against her. It looked that finally Olympus has secure their rule over planet Terra. Story Blogs Legends before Legend:'' Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods ''| ''Gigants, remnants of titans ''| ''Plan to seal Demon lord'' |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon '' '''Learning his heritage and first ``family business``:' Meeting king of gods and big brother?! |''' Bigger they are, that easily they fall '''Immigration wars: Great party after tyranny fall '| 'Great hangover and wise words from Zeus '|' Hero`s demise: | ''Zeus and Athena ''| ''Second training with big sis ''| Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath '|' Skin fo skin, Hades claim his prize Another threat to Terra: | ''Gods emergy meeting | ' ''Second breakup and second gods meeting ''|''' Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades '| 'Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '|' Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga:' Clash of five armies Saga: Prophesy Saga: Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Zeus appears as tall muscular man in his fifties. He has long grey hair and beard and completely white eyes with no pupils. Even being youngest of gods group, Zeus takes form of older man to show that he is wisest of group. Zeus also normally wears a white and blue loincloth, and a golden belt with a blue crystal. Zeus also has golden necklace and piece of golden armour of his left shoulder. Zeus was as his younger days optimistic, when Gaia was raising and teaching basic to him. Gaia told Zeus how she with Uranus and Pontus where trying to raise their children towards absolute freedom for everyone. Everyone would be equal, where it be God or mortal. With these ideas fueled Zeus, he set his plan for bring piece to world, bring happines to everyone by ending his father Kronus's tyrannical rule over Terra. But as his mission goes forth, he started see things a little differently. Zeus begin think different things in different way, by combining his toughs from Gaia and how she told when she tried raise Kronus with Uranus to good leader and child. Zeus also got influence from other Titan, Cyclops and Hekatonkheires how Uranus had despised Cyclops and Hekatonkheires from their look being different from Titans. Zeus also saw many mortals during war of ten years and comed conclusion. Personal Statictics Alignment: Lawful Good Date of Birth: Unknown, 18 years BFOT Terra calendar, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Random cave, where his mother Rhea gave birth to him. Weight: 150 kg Height: 220 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: White Hair Color: White Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: ' *'Techincally Great-Grandfather: Highfather *'Grandpa: Uranus, Grandma: Gaia' *'Father: Kronos, Mother: Rhea' *'Wife: Hera' *'Brothers: Hades and Poseidon' *'SIsters: Hera, Demeter and Hestia' *'Sons: Hercules, Ares, Endymion Aheri, Hermes, Hephaestus and etc.' *'Daughters: Athena, Artemis and etc.' *'Granddaughters: Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2)' *'Granddaughters: Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666)' Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Olympus Themes: Gaia Cry! War of Ten Years! Absolute Freedom versus Ruled Freedom! Zeus temple theme at high mountain True power of King of Gods!/Zeus Wrath theme Zeus battle theme!/Time to punish some mortals! Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades versus Gaia/When the whole world is at stake! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 6-A Name: Zeus, King of Olympus, King of Gods Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: '''Thousand years old '''Classification: Planetary god Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Divine Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Projection, Holy Manipulation (including Exorcism and Healing/Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Size Manipulation (Zeus can grow to mountain size at blink), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Climate control), Sky Manipulation, Elemental Magic (Type 2), Flight (with air manipulation), Power Nullification (Zeus has negated Hercules godly status, rendering him back to demigod), Teleportation (via magic), Order Manipulation (Type 2, Zeus's presence is enough calm others around him and bring order around global scale), Explosion Manipulation (By Air Bomb) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Zeus can manipulate weather at planetary range, can create hundred hurricanes, temperature drops from hot to cold in seconds, making thousands of lightning bolts drop from sky per second to roast surface of planet. Zeus has roasted Terra`s surface while figthing against Louise, the latter finding this attack only amusing.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Zeus can move, react and fly about same speed as lighting, which would be 1294 mach speed) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (With his mighty strength Zeus has lifted death mountain and imprisoned Typhon under it) Striking Strength Multi-Continent Class (Zeus can with his mighty punches destroy continents and move them apart) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Lasted longest against demon lord Louise, but would give up eventually) Stamina Superhuman+ (Can last active few days before needing take little nap) Intelligence: Gifted (Zeus knows many tricks, martial arts and magic spells around planet of Terra, but his stubbornness comes way of thinking sometimes. However he has manage to tricked his brother Poseidon, his father Kronus and many others in many times fro his favor) Standard Equipment: ''' *Sword of Zeus, sword created with help of Hephaestus. *Shield of Aegis: Another markable craftmarksip of Hephaestus, Shield of Aegis. With this Zeus can easily block continent class attacks. Shield`s special ability is deflect attacks back to enemy. '''Weaknesses: *His actions are sometimes blind, if they fight against his ideas. **And that's why he is sometimes stubborn and try go through stone wall, even he cannot get past it. *Power nullification works only one person at time. Feats: *When Hercules was still a demigod, he armwrestled with him in mountain top. They both were equal and their wrestling destroyed whole mountain. *Created Mount Olympus, mountain with high of 10 kilometers and bottom radius about 15 kilometers to be gods new home after great war. He also shaped basic of palace which is top of mountain, other gods had freedom make their own rooms to look what ever their tastes where. Note: 'Ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable Attacks and Techinques *'Hurricanes: Zeus creates hundred hurricanes capable wiping everything globe-wide away. *'Enhanced Senses:' With air manipulation Zeus can smell, hear and feel at globally wide, if he concentrates. *'You dare oppose A GOD!:' Zeus uses his order manipulation to calm his opponent down. More closer opponent is his power level more slim becomes this ability working, having only 50/50 change effect and 15/75 of success ratio. *'Air Bomb:' Zeus uses air manipulation to pressure air in small space and then release and igniting it with electricity to form powerful blast. These blast holds continent wiping pack. *'Air slash:' Zeus uses his air to make sharp cutters to cut opponent. Whit these he is cut continents half. *'Thunder Therapy:' Zeus leaps to enemy, grabbing the enemy and giving them an electricity shock. Then he will hold enemy at place and shoot shoot electricity from sky giving more shock therapy to enemy, before throwing enemy way like rag doll. *'Thunder Wall:' Zeus forms thunderstorm with his weather manipulation and shoot thousands thunder bolts at same time. *'Power Negation:' Zeus can negate others powers who he touch. He has render Hercules back to demigod for months. He has also negated with effort his brother Poseidon`s powers rendering him to almost mortal. *'Storm is here!:' Zeus uses weather manipulation to create planetary wide storm, where can be lightning storm, raining, snowing, wind speed changes up to hurricanes and temperature changes cold to hot. He can freely change weather, however he can change weather and leave like that, it won`t change until his change it himself or someone other overrides weather. It can roast surface of Terra, if Zeus is serious and want do massive damage. *'Shield of Aegis:' Shield of Aegis was birthday gift to Zeus from Hephaestus. Shield can deflect easily continent scale attacks. Zeus need simply react to attack and just before attack hits shield, Zeus hits it with shield. This causes attack to bounce back to where it comes. Shield can deflect normal hit, energy, magical and elemental attacks. *'Zeus Thunderbolt:' Zeus concentrates his powers for his hand few seconds, before forming it to shape of thunderbolt. This attack holds same attack power like his air bomb attack, but it compressed more concentrated form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Damus Adapin (2099: Zenith) Damus's Profile Trivia *Zeus never told his original plans to other gods and discussions with Gaia. So, they still believe that their ``Father`` aka Kronus was heartless tyrant, who wanted rule everyone with tyranny. *Gaia wanted absolute freedom, Kronus wanted freedom through tyranny and Zeus wants freedom by control. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Lawful Good Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Order Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users